


Sell Beredhel

by Doranwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: A very young Arwen asks Celebrían a question.





	Sell Beredhel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).



Arwen wriggled on the stool as Celebrían combed through her young daughter's dark tresses. "You have a dozen twigs and twice as many tangles in your hair; whatever were you doing?" Celebrían asked her.

"Playing with Elrohir and Elladan," Arwen answered. "I hid, and they tried to find me."

Celebrían hid a smile from Arwen; she could picture how that had went. She was once again grateful for her sons' patience with their sister; being an older sibling was a new experience for them, as they were full-grown _ellyn_ before she and Elrond had considered having another child.

Arwen shifted suddenly when the comb caught a snag, her tiny legs dangling over the stool edge. " _Nana_?" she asked.

"Yes, _iell nín_?"

"Who is Lúthien?"

Celebrían froze for a moment at the innocent question. "How did you hear about Lúthien?"

"She's in a painting in the hallway by Ada's study. Elladan said I looked like her. I asked Elrohir who it was and he said it was Lúthien, and I asked him who that was, and he said to ask Elladan, but Elladan just said I had to ask you."

Celebrían kept her voice steady as she replied, "She was an _elleth_ who lived during the Years of the Trees and through the First Age. Her father was the King Thingol of Doriath." She made a mental note to have a discussion with her sons about what they should or shouldn't tell Arwen, at least for her first couple years.

"She isn't alive now?" Arwen's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not? Did evil creatures kill her?"

"No, she married a man, and when he was killed, she wasted away from grief."

Arwen frowned. "That's a sad tale."

"It is, though that's not the end of it. She pleaded with Mandos, who sent them back to live as mortals." Celebrían finished combing out the last tangle and laid the comb aside.

Arwen's brow furrowed. "But she lost her immortality."

"Yes, she did, though her son was still immortal. You're descended from her, did you know that?"

Arwen turned around to look at her mother. "Really?"

Celebrían nodded. "Your other grandmother - your father's mother, Elwing - her father was Lúthien's son, Dior. It may explain why you resemble her so much."

"Oh. I hope I don't lose my immortality too."

Celebrían swallowed hard, looking at the innocent face before her; how could she explain the choice to one so young? "Don't worry about that, _iellig_." She lifted her daughter off the stool and set her on her feet. "Now, why don't you find something to play for a few hours that won't get so many twigs in your hair? I'll braid it later so you can play in the bushes again."

"All right, _Nana_."

Celebrían watched her run off, full of life and laughter, but somehow it seemed the sun was less bright than it had been only a little while before, and Arwen's words haunted her as she turned to find her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I had not intended this to end on such a foreboding note when I started it, but it was bound and determined to have All The Foreshadowing, so I hope the result was to your liking. :)


End file.
